


Burning

by qmiao1906



Series: 【Gingerpilot】Survivor [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmiao1906/pseuds/qmiao1906
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Series: 【Gingerpilot】Survivor [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640365
Kudos: 5





	1. Reunion

Poe不想说从地方卫队加入共和国护卫军的那些士兵太过年轻，太缺乏经验，因为那样让他听起来好像很老似的。但是事实就是如此——

Poe坐在坚硬的石板地上，双手被铐在身后。他在手铐边缘刮下他手背上的一块皮肉之后，终于放弃了挣脱的打算，仰头靠着墙壁，把这一个小时之中的第四次叹气压回胸腔。

他不能完全怪他的队员，谁也没想到一支藏在这个边缘星球的犯罪团伙居然这么训练有素，如果不是他反应快，立刻让他们离开，现在坐在这里的恐怕就不止他一个人了。

可话说回来，当他像他们那么大的时候，估计比他们还要冲动——只不过，不自谦的说，各方面的能力要比他们好一点。

现在，他只能寄希望与那些小屁孩们至少能想出一个像样营救计划。

面前的门突然打开，两个人走了进来——Poe不确定他们是不是他们遇到的那群敌人中的一员，因为这些人似乎在某些地方都有些怪异的相像。

“起来，General要见你。”其中一个人说过。

“啊，人来得比我想的要早，我还以为我还要再等一阵。”Poe撑着墙慢慢站起，嘴上像聊天似的和他们说话，想要套出更多信息，“General？First Order还是什么组织里哪个渴望升职的家伙自封的？你们知道在新共和国建立之后，那些军衔就都——”

“啪！”

一记耳光狠狠地打在Poe的脸上，险些把他打倒在地。

“闭嘴！”那人喝道，扳过Poe的肩膀，把他推出了门外。

Poe被两人押解着往前走，耳朵里还因为刚才的耳光有些嗡嗡作响。他压下不适，用余光观察着身旁的两人：他们的步态统一，没有一丝多余的动作，显然是受到过相同的训练，但Poe同时注意到他们在行走时，手臂会习惯性的与身体保持距离，就好像……常年穿着盔甲。

他们是风暴兵。Poe已经在心中得出了结论。如果这个团伙是由漏网的风暴兵组成，那他们刚才提起的“General”……

Poe感到他的心跳加快了。

从囚禁他的房间到“General”所在房间的路长而过分曲折，Poe怀疑这只是他的押解者在故意绕路，以防被他记下这里的布局。

但现在他已经来到了“General”的房门前。他左边的押解者走到门侧的控制板前，向内中通报：“General，我们已经将他带来了。”

Poe眼前的黑色大门缓缓打开：首先映入眼帘的是一张硕大的办公桌，然后是坐在办公桌后面的人——

“好久不见了，General Dameron。”坐着的人说。

Poe笑了，微微摇了摇头：“为什么我一点也不感到吃惊呢？——General，Hux。”

押送他的人把他推进房间，粗鲁地按在办公桌前的椅子上，Poe望向对面，注意到了靠在椅子扶手上的拐杖，它的粗糙与周围高级的布置格格不入——那是他给Hux做的那根拐杖，这个发现让Poe忍不住微笑起来。

“我很高兴你对我们的重逢感到愉快。”Hux站起来，拿起拐杖，一瘸一拐地绕过桌子，走到Poe的身边，“算起来，自我们上次见面，已经快三年了。”

看着Hux一瘸一拐地走路，Poe皱起眉头——他后来调阅过当时Hux的医疗报告，确定那时候Dr. Kalonia的手术是成功的。

“你的腿不是应该——”Poe下意识问了出来。

“嘘——”黑色皮革包裹的手指按上了Poe的嘴唇，Hux低下头，在他耳边低声警告：“虚假的弱点是最好的保护——他们可是我最好的士兵，别让他们死在这个小秘密上。”

他抬起头，向押送Poe的风暴兵一挥手：“你们可以出去了。”又看向站在房间一侧守卫的另一名显然风暴兵的女人：“去给我和我的客人泡一壶茶。”

看着领命退出的三个人，Poe发出了一声嗤笑：Hux显然没有真的请他喝茶的意思——他的手依然被铐在身后，Hux只不过是想通过这样的命令来向他展示自己的士兵有多么服从，多么听话。

不过Hux的示威对Poe可没有什么作用，他调整了一下坐姿，侧身靠着椅背，看着Hux：“虽然说真的，我并不太意外，但我还是好奇，你走的时候什么也没有，你是拿什么在短时间内召集来这些人给你卖命的？”

Hux显然对Poe这种散漫的作风非常不满意，他收起伪装，横拿起拐杖，大步走回办公桌后——这让Poe不得不再次面对他坐正。

“Pryde没来得及向整个First Order正式宣布我的背叛，所以，我在名义上仍然是General。”

“就这？”Poe不能相信。

“这对于很多人来说已经足够了。”Hux有所指地看向大门，“我父亲的培育项目在一部分人身上太过成功，让他们在脱离First Order之后不知所措。所以当我对他们发出召唤，他们就立刻争先恐后地跑来听我调遣——毕竟，回归熟悉的生活，可比尝试创造一个全新的人生简单多了。”

门口的又传来通报的声音，刚才被Hux派去备茶的风暴兵已经回来了。Hux将她放入，对Poe露出一个得意的笑容，低声说：“不过，我还是从你身上学到了一点东西——有的时候一点点善意比权威更好用。”

说着，当风暴兵将茶具放在桌上时，Hux抬起头，对着她微微点了一下头：“谢谢。”

Hux毫无波澜的语气里并没有感谢的意味，甚至连礼节都算不上，但Poe看着身边的风暴兵流露出受宠若惊的表情，像是得到主人奖赏的宠物，她匆匆向Hux敬个礼之后就快步离开，以此来掩饰内心的激动。

Poe在惊愕之余，心头涌起一阵厌恶。

Poe毫不掩饰的反感引起了Hux的不满。他撑着桌子站起来，倾身凑到Poe的脸前：“收起你那副表情。我，他们，和你们永远都不会是一路人——我们早在孩童时代就已经变成了怪物。想想如果放任这些迷失的野兽四处乱跑会发生什么！你的共和国应该感谢我，我至少给他们都拴上了链子！”

“而链子的另一头攥在你的手里。”Poe对Hux的说法嗤之以鼻。

“是的，没错。而你应该把它当成一件好事，因为我的确从你那里学到了点东西，所以我并不打算给你的共和国找麻烦，也许还会帮他们一把。”

“但是——”Hux的语气阴狠起来，“就像我和你说过的，无论如何，我都会是个幸存者。而我依然想要保持这一点。”

Poe冷哼一声：“你知道你吓不住我。”

“当然。”Hux笑了，好像他方才的威胁并不存在，“你还是那个把愚蠢当勇敢的叛军渣滓，毫无长进。”

在Poe开口讽刺回去之前，Hux捏住他的下巴，亲吻了他，Poe震惊地瞪大了眼睛，但很快遵循着本能给予了回应——开始如同情人间的抚慰，然后变成了角力与撕咬，最后在血腥的味道中结束。

Hux坐回了椅子上，下唇上还挂着血珠，他发出一声低笑：“如我所想的一样。”

“这是什么意思？”Poe舔去唇上的血，也发出一声笑，“如果这是表白，那它可迟到了将近三年——还是你后知后觉地发现你开始想我了。”

“事实上，是的。”Hux十指交叉，把手搁在桌面上，“我发现我需要你帮我个忙，所以我把你引到了这里。”

Poe还没来得及对Hux的肯定发表评论，就被后半句话引起了注意：“帮忙？所以你是故意暴露你们的存在……但你怎么知道来的会是我？”

“我不知道。”Hux微微摇头，“但是我知道你会收到这个消息。如果来的不是你，那他们就什么都不会发现。然后你的共和国很快就会放弃，但你一定会找上门来。”

“为什么？”Poe没明白这之间的联系。

“因为你是个叛军渣滓，Poe Dameron。”Hux微微一笑——

“追根溯源，是你们这群人最讨厌的地方。”

-TBC-


	2. Betrayal

Hux终于解开了Poe的手铐，明显被改造过的Elly正在替他处理手上的伤口。Poe很意外Hux居然一直留着这个医疗机器人，但Elly身上多处来的几处武器昭示着它现在的职责已经不止是救死扶伤——也许比起人的反复无常，Hux觉得机器人更值得信任。

Millicent顺着Elly爬到Poe的身上，洛塔猫还记得Poe，但比起从前的敌意，现在它只是趾高气昂地把Poe当做另一个猫爬架。Poe注意到Millicent脖子上多了一个项圈，深灰色的软金属，在洛塔猫橘色的皮毛中格外显眼。Poe用没受伤的手沿着项圈摸了一下，摸到了一个凸起的装置，他猜想那是某种定位器，以防这只精力旺盛的猫不幸跑丢，但他还是习惯性的用手指仔细摸索了一下，结果受到了Hux的严肃警告——

“当心点，那个东西能炸毁一整架小型战斗机。”

Poe松了手，投给Hux一个看疯子的眼神——这家伙珍惜某样东西的方法，就是不让它落入别人的手里。

现在Poe更加确定他的决定恐怕真的非常不明智，Hux是个没什么道德，更不值得信任的人，而且他对这件事的描述也非常模糊：一个神秘的情报贩子，与他有着某种仇怨，此人有一个随身携带的提箱，里面是First Order遗留下的武器资料……

“你能从中得到什么？”Poe这样问他，“你明知道如果真的是武器资料，我不可能让你把它们拿走。”

“我要的不是我得到，而是别人无法得到——”Hux回答，“以我现在的资源，及时拥有武器资料，也无法进行制造。我只是需要保证我可能的对手们不会得到这些东西，然后有朝一日来对付我。”

“那新共和国呢？不在你的‘可能的对手’之列？”

“你们也许会是威胁没错，但是你们的道德让你们不会利用这些武器。”

Hux的解释合理，但Poe仍然对他的诚意存疑。这些疑虑并非来自于Hux的言语本身，而是现在的他与Poe印象中那个落魄将军之间的反差。现在的Hux身上有太多未知，让他整个人都像是一个谜——他并没有全然从FIrst Order的作风中脱离，但言行举止却变得更像“正常人”，这种“正常”有的时候像真的，有的时候则像是一种不熟练的模仿。

但在这些虚虚实实之间，Poe能感受到一种熟悉的东西，某种于Ajan Kloss的山洞中建立，他和Hux都不会承认，但又确实曾经，也许仍然存在的，未名的东西。

就是这个东西，或是说感觉，加上Poe血液中奔腾的对刺激和冒险的渴望，让他再一次违背了理智，掉进了Hux的陷阱——

Hux显然已经对这件事计划已久。按照Hux的计策，Poe通过小队的通讯远程指挥他的队员们突袭那个情报贩子的藏身之地，却刚好留出时间让那家伙逃跑，然后，Hux的人负责拦截保护他的雇佣兵，放他一个人从自以为隐秘的通道逃离——刚好被Poe和Hux堵个正着。

Hux的伪装在这一刻展现了效果——不明真相的情报贩子立刻把貌似残疾的Hux当成了弱者，毫不犹豫地攻击他的左腿，但Hux一个旋身轻松避过，用手中的金属拐杖狠狠地把那人打倒在地，一枪结果了他的性命。

Poe对Hux的干脆感到诧异，因为以他对Hux的了解，他那睚眦必报的个性让他绝对不会让自己的仇人死的如此痛快。但他来不及细想，箭步上前在Hux动作之前先一步拿到提箱，仔细检查过后，意外地发现它并没有额外的保险装置。Poe皱起眉头，一枪打掉了提箱外的锁。

如Hux所说，里面的确是几个存储盘。Hux抬手给了他一个“请便”的手势，任由Poe转身拿出他随身的小数据板，将几个存储盘依此接入浏览——是武器资料没错，但只是普通的轻型武器，远没有Hux所说的危险。

Poe的脑中闪过Hux方才躲避杀人的画面——他躲得太过轻易，仿佛早就预料到对方的动作……不，不是仿佛，是他根本就非常了解……Poe看过类似的进攻姿势——在从First Order收缴的训练影像里！

Poe立刻收起存储盘和数据板，回身时刚好看见Hux将什么东西揣入怀中——他脚下提箱的一侧外壳向两边打开，露出一个空荡荡的夹层——什么武器资料只是幌子，那才是Hux想要的东西！

看到Poe发现了自己的真实意图，Hux给了他一个胜者的微笑。在Poe拔枪之前，Hux先一步拉近了他与Poe的距离，而他的手上，多了一抹寒光——

拐杖里藏着短剑——意料之外，但也在情理之中。

而那剑刃极薄极利，Poe甚至感受不到它刺入腹中的瞬间——好像他的身体还没意识到自己受到了致命的袭击。直到他倒地的那一刻，剧痛才和鲜血一起涌出。

Hux把短剑插回拐杖，蹲下身，把手盖在Poe按住伤口的手上：“我知道这很疼，但是尽量别动，也别按压得太用力——听我的话，你就足以撑到你的伙伴们来救你。”他从Poe的衣袋里翻出通讯器，按下了紧急求救按钮，然后把通讯器放在Poe身上：“相信我，我有经验。”

“祝你好运！”Hux挥挥手，单手提着拐杖，头也不回地离去。

Poe控制不住地呻吟出声，突然袭来的眩晕感仿佛让痛觉也开始围着他打转，烧灼感从伤口蔓延到每一处血管，仿佛他体内流淌的不是血，而是岩浆。

他在脑海中用最恶毒的词句咒骂着Hux，仿佛只有这样才能帮他保持清醒。当他越来越混沌的大脑再想不出咒骂的言辞，Poe终于落入一片黑暗之中……

“General！”

——队员们的惊叫是Poe昏迷前听到最后的声音。

-TBC-


	3. Crash Landing

这下完蛋了——Poe绝望地想着，依靠着本能压下操纵杆——他已经有些看不清前面的空地。谁能想到，反抗组织王牌飞行员，General Poe Dameron的飞行生涯，将以一场史上最糟糕的迫降告终。

他能感觉的战机正在减速，但他知道即使这样，战机落地的冲击力依然会给船体造成伤害——他的大脑现在没法对损伤进行准确预判，但是经验告诉他落地的场面一定会非常难看。

看着越来越近的地面，Poe低声骂了一句，使劲将船头拉起，用尽全力让战机保持住迫降的角度。现在Poe开始想念BB-8了——如果他的宇航机器人朋友还在，这场迫降也许就不会这么艰难。但是，他已经有很长一段时间没有带任何机器人一起飞过了。

战机砸进地面的巨大冲击，让Poe觉得自己马上就要连人带驾驶座一起被颠出舱外，他腾出一只手去关闭引擎，却因为突然的肌肉痉挛险些拉不住操纵杆让战机整个侧翻。好在他对自己的X-Wing足够熟悉，在关闭引擎后很快再次稳定住操纵杆——战机在疯狂滑行了一段之后，终于停了下来。

Poe瘫倒在驾驶座上，脑袋后仰的姿势加重了他的眩晕，但是他暂时不想管它。他把一只手的手背搭在额头上——还好，还没到发烧的程度，不过也有可能是他已经感觉不出来了。他做了几个深呼吸，然后坐直了身体。这个动作让他感觉自己的大脑开始在颅骨里面打转，使他立刻后悔刚才把头仰在椅背上的举动。

他从衣服的内袋里摸出药盒，取出针管和药剂，将一支药水打进自己的血管里——他已经熟悉了这一套操作，几乎不用看也能找到下针的位置。这当然也得感谢帮他准备药剂的Dr. Kalonia，她把每支药水的剂量计算得十分精准，让医药知识接近于零的飞行员能自行缓解症状，而不用担心注射过量而导致的中毒——但这其实是违反规定的，因为这种严格管控的处方药正常来说必须在专业医护人员或者医疗机器人的监督下使用。

Poe丢掉了用过的针剂，然后收起药盒，闭上眼，等待着药水产生效果——他能闻到什么东西正在冒烟，但是鉴于战机的警报并没有响起，他觉得他还是可以在这里休息一阵的。

他应该提前用药的——Poe有些懊恼地想——不对，是他不应该在接下这个任务之前多打那一支药剂，把自己推到用药过量的边缘，以至于真正需要的时候反而无法用药，在眩晕的影响下被一架该死的海盗船逼到紧急迫降。如果这次的事情被Dr. Kalonia知道，那她也一定不会再帮他隐瞒了，说不定甚至会直接以“健康问题”为由，让上面直接吊销他的飞行资格——从某种角度来说这是他活该，因为他一次又一次的辜负这位善良医生的理解和信任。

而这样的可能性让Poe感到害怕——

他过于精彩刺激的前半生让Poe很少真正害怕什么东西，但从他拿到诊断书的那一刻起，他从前人生里缺失的恐惧仿佛一次性全找了上来。

他不是害怕死亡——战争的经历让他对死亡只有悲伤，没有恐惧。他害怕的是死亡的过程——缓慢的，毫无疑义的，将肉体和精神一起消磨殆尽。

这两年里他总是无法控制的想起Greer——那个和他同等优秀，也同样莽撞的飞行员。

他一直以为她的鲁莽源自于她对自己绝对的自信，直到战争结束之后他才明白，原来她是在与自己的身体赛跑，希望赶在疾病彻底摧毁她之前贡献出自己全部的力量——而最为悲哀的是，这反而会加快疾病的侵袭速度。

Poe还记得他最后一次见到Greer：她躺在那里，已经看不出当初英姿飒爽的模样，严重的肌肉疼痛把她困在了病床上，让她无法做任何事情，她拉着男友Joph的手，絮絮地说着过去跟着Han Solo参加比赛的往事，全然没有注意到Poe的来到。Poe在病房里站了一阵，最终不忍再听，退出了病房——他能从她说出的每一个字听到她内心的呐喊：“我不想在这里，我想再飞一次！”

而现在Poe也许明白了Greer当年那些冒险举动背后的另一层缘故——她在追求胜利的同时，或许也有一部分渴望死于战斗，葬于太空的想法——因为Poe的脑中也会时不时升起这样的想法，尽管他清楚地知道这是不健康的，并很快将这种想法赶出脑海。

但他剩下的时间可能比Greer更少——也许是因为他发病的年纪比平均年龄更大，也许是将军的职责给了他太多的压力，他的病情的发展速度让Dr. Kalonia都感到震惊。但是，对Poe的了解，和对Greer那般离世的遗憾，让那位把他们当做孩子一样的医师最终允准了Poe的任性——在Poe保证严格遵照医嘱的前提下。

他绝大部分时间都严格按照Dr. Kalonia的吩咐，控制饮食，调整情绪，在能忍受的范围内，多做一些管理上的工作。但是，清楚他的情况只会越来越糟，Poe也不会放过任何一个飞行机会——可知道他的身体仿佛一颗定时炸弹，Poe几乎不再参与任何小组任务，而是选择独来独往。他甚至送BB-8和Rey一起去了Tatooine，而且此后也没有再使用任何一个宇航机器人。

他已经为最坏的结局做好了准备，但他仍希望他能够飞行的日子可以再长一点。

但是这次回去之后——如果他还能完成任务平安回去的话——甚至都不用血检，只要检查一下他的药盒，Dr. Kalonia就会知道他没有听话。然后，就都结束了——困在办公室里处理文件将会是最好的结果。

如果他六十，不，七十岁了，他还可以接受坐在屋子里读读写写的生活。但是，原力在上，他还不到四十岁……

一阵敲击声让Poe睁开了眼睛——他方才几乎就这样昏睡过去。他用力眨了眨眼，发现眩晕感已经消失，眼前的一切重新清晰起来：外面站着一个人类老太太，正用一根木棍狠狠地敲着他的座舱罩，嘴里用口音很重的标准语大骂他破坏了她家的田地，身后一个年轻一点的女人正在劝说她。

Poe收拾了座舱里重要的东西，打开座舱罩，从战机里爬出来。那个老太太立刻抓着他破口大骂，在Poe拿出钱包赔偿她的损失之后，依然气呼呼地咕咕哝哝。她身边的女人有些不好意思，向Poe说了句“抱歉”，又问他是否需要帮助。Poe拜托她帮忙看好他摔坏的X-Wing，然后环顾了一下四周：远处似乎有一座城镇，几根黑色的石柱从建筑之间穿出，直冲云霄。

不幸中的万幸。Poe心想。他迫降的地点离他的目的地并不远。

“你们有飞行摩托吗？”Poe问女人。

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greer：Greer Sonnel，出自正史小说《Bloodline》。技术高超的女飞行员，抵抗组织最早的成员之一。曾经是飞行赛手，被Han Solo招募到他的队伍中。但是后来因为检查出不治之症，被迫放弃比赛生涯，被Han推荐到Leia的议员办公室担任主管，也是Leia的私人飞船Mirrorbright的飞行员——这是她仅剩的飞行机会了。正史中她的故事止于她随Leia创建抵抗组织。但是因为她在新共和国时期就为了帮助Leia调查威胁新共和国的暗流而过量用药，我觉得她在后面的战争里肯定不会为了保命什么都不做，病情恶化只是时间问题——当然，我她后来还有出场以证明我是错的。  
> Joph：Joph Seastriker，出自正史小说《Bloodline》。前新共和国护卫舰队飞行员，在Leia的调查任务中，被议会安排保护Leia的安全，后来随Leia建立抵抗组织。他与Greer在小说中有一段感情戏。


	4. Cantina

酒馆永远都是融入当地，打探消息的最佳地点，特别是在这里，黑峰站——通往未知区域和蛮荒宇宙前最后的中转站。

Poe对这个地方还是有些了解的，抵抗组织曾经在这附近建立过基地，Vi发来的资料他全部都看过。而且，他也来过这个地方一次，虽然严格来说他只是飞到了Batuu上空，在它的大气之外打掉了一艘First Order的歼星舰。

但是，在Kijimi当香料贩子的经验，让Poe自认为可以这样鱼龙混杂的地方游刃有余，何况这个地方真的有些像Kijimi——虽然他从未喜欢过那个混乱的星球，但是在它毁灭之后，又来到一个与之十分相似的地方，还是让Poe有些感慨。

镇上的唯一的酒馆并不难找——这个镇上很多建筑都是直接从古代遗址改建而来，而酒馆就占据着其中最大的一座圆形古建筑。它紧挨着一个巨大的树木化石——也就是让黑峰站得名的“黑峰”之一——黄色的外墙上挂着几条不知意义的旗子，正门上方用大字写着“CANTINA”。即使是白天，里面依然有音乐声和吵闹声飘出来——果然是适合找人聊天，套取情报的地方。

Poe走进酒馆，环顾四周：靠着墙壁的座位似乎都已经满了，只剩下围绕着吧台的站位——这正合他意，毕竟他是来这里获取消息，而非约人或者交易，而在吧台后面穿梭的酒保们往往就是最好的交谈对象。

他找了个空位插了进去，随意地倚在吧台上，径自抽过旁边客人看过的酒单来看，然后很惊喜的发现这里居然还专门有一栏不带酒精的饮料。进来的时候他还有点担心，因为他已经不再喝酒了——感谢这地方的鱼龙混杂，很明显，并不是所有生物都能接受酒精。不过，这也是Poe唯一能分辨的了，对于酒水单各种名称奇怪的饮品，他只能靠运气猜一下了。

“嘿！”Poe抬手打了个响指，试图引起酒保的注意，其中一个瘦高的人类酒保似乎听到了他的声音，往他的方向转了一下脑袋，但是很快又转了回去，用带着口音的标准语朝另一个人喊了一句什么，很快，一个留着络腮胡的矮胖男人一边擦手一边向他走过来。他上下打量了一下Poe，皱了一下眉头，很明显认出他是个生面孔，但他并没有对此多说什么，大概是因为这样的地方来来往往的生人着实不少。

“要点什么？”他问。

“Blue Bantha。”Poe随口念了非酒精饮料列表上的第一个。

“Blue Bantha？”胖酒保表情古怪地重复了一句，看起来马上就要笑出声了。

Poe意识到自己可能点错了东西，但为了不让自己看起来像一一个对这地方一无所知的外乡人，他面不改色地反问道：“怎么？有什么不妥？还是你有什么其他建议？”

胖酒保笑了一声，耸了耸肩：“没有不妥，你爱喝什么都行。”

就在胖酒保准备去帮Poe准备饮品的时候，一杯金黄色的饮品从吧台的一侧滑到Poe的面前。Poe顺着方向看去，只看见一开始那个高个子酒保在水槽边擦洗杯子——这人的头发被头巾遮住，Poe甚至判断不出是是男是女——还有一众酒客正望着他这边。

“哈，有人要请你喝Fuzzy Tuantuan！”胖酒保停下了准备饮品的动作，拍手大笑。

Poe观察着眼前这杯饮品：金黄色的液体，隐隐能闻到酒味和水果味，最上面却铺着一层白色的泡沫，饰着一点金箔。他举起杯子，但是并没有喝，而是冲着酒杯过来的方向大声笑道：“这么快就有了一个爱慕者，真是让我受宠若惊啊！是谁这么好心，让我亲自感谢一下！”

Poe的话让旁边的酒客，连同胖酒保一起，都哈哈大笑起来，但是并没有人站出来承认。倒是有人高声催促：“你难道不应该先喝完再说话吗？”

那个人的话引得其他人也跟着起哄，就连四周座位上的人也看了过来。Poe知道如果他不喝这杯酒，他多半会被当成胆小鬼，变成整个酒馆，甚至是整个小镇的笑柄，但是，这种星系边际的小酒馆可不是Naboo的社交酒会，什么事情都可能发生——吧台后面那一排被用作酒桶的IG刺客机器人的脑袋本身就很说明问题。

“来吧！”胖酒保也忍不住催促，“就算是杀人，也没人敢在Oga的酒里下毒。”

这个名字倒是让Poe多了一点信心——Oga Garra，Vi的报告里详细的介绍了这位黑峰站的犯罪女王，用Vi的话说，“Oga就是黑峰站的规矩”。这间酒馆就是Oga的产业，据说她本人有时候也会出现在这里，所以，的确没什么人敢在她的地盘上乱来。

好吧，虽然不知道是谁给他点了这杯该死的酒，也不知道这群酒鬼到底在兴奋什么，但是事到如今他也没有其他选择了。Poe这样想着，把心一横，仰头把整杯酒一口气灌了下去。

他把空杯子重重地放在吧台上——一般这时候酒馆里都会响起一阵欢呼，这里除了几声口哨什么都没有，好像所有人都在等待什么。Poe有些疑惑，不只是因为酒馆里奇怪的气氛，也因为刚刚喝下的酒——他以为这个Fuzzy Tuantuan是类似于Port in a Storm的烈酒，但并不是，甚至以Poe的喜好来说，它有些太甜了。

然后，他惊觉自己无法呼吸了——

不是被人掐住脖子的窒息，而是整个喉咙仿佛停止了工作，无法感知到空气的进出。

当Poe再无法强装镇定，惊慌地大口喘气时，四周的看客终于发出了心满意足的哄堂大笑。

“放松点，伙计。”胖酒保隔着吧台拍拍他的手臂，“是上面的泡沫，它不适合人类食用，会暂时麻痹人类的感官。”

听到这话，Poe才后知后觉地感受到自己刚刚接触过泡沫的嘴唇也有点麻麻的——给他这杯酒的人绝对就是想整他！

  
终于，一直背对着Poe的高个酒保走过来接替了胖酒保的位置。他手里端着另一杯蓝色的饮料，操着一口当地的奇怪口音笑话他：“看来你还是比较适合Blue Bantha。”

看到他原本点的饮料，Poe感觉脸上发烧——难怪刚才那个胖酒保的表情那么奇怪，因为这个Blue Bantha根本就是一杯蓝奶，杯口上甚至还放着一块可爱的曲奇饼干！

“你知道吗，他们一般用这个来哄不会喝酒的小女孩。”高个酒保继续说。

他这句话的口音彻底变了，而这个腔调Poe真是再熟悉不过了——

就在抬头的同时，Poe已经拔出了他的爆能枪，把枪口对准了对面的酒保。

不，应该是，Armitage Hux。

“给我一个不立刻打死你的理由。”Poe的喉咙还有些麻木，但这并不影响他声音中的怒气。

Hux倒是不慌不忙，弯腰撑在吧台上，和Poe面对面：“你进来的时候没看门口的规定是吧？”

“规定？”Poe眉头一皱，不确定这是不是Hux的又一个诡计，“我该关心吗？”

“在黑峰站，特别是在Oga的酒馆里，她立下的规矩你最好还是关心一下——”Hux说，“‘不许打架，撕咬，或是把肢体扯下来’。”

Poe的嘴角抽动了一下——一般来说，这种具体到奇怪的规定，背后一定有一系列比规定本身更奇怪的事件发生——如果这不是Hux编出来的。

但是，Poe的疑虑并没有持续多久，他已经注意到酒馆里面突然安静了许多，只剩下那个机器人DJ还在伴着音乐自说自话。Poe不用看也能想象出每个人脸上的表情——那是一种嗜血的兴奋和期待，期待接下来的鲜血和死亡，期待他这个不懂规矩的蠢货触Oga的霉头，期待一场难得一见的大乱子。

而Hux，正用他那双绿眼睛眨也不眨地盯着他，准备看他接下来该怎么办。

这是Poe在进入酒馆之后，第二次陷入进退两难的境地了：尽管他很想这么做，但他知道他至少不能在这个酒馆里一枪打死Hux，那会给他惹上大麻烦，特别是在他暂时不能离开黑峰站的时候。可他也不能就这么把枪收起来，当做无事发生——他的冲动已经把他变成了酒馆的焦点，剥夺这些家伙看场好戏的机会，只会让他变成一个胆怯的小丑，或是太守规矩的老实人，而无论哪种，在这种地方都不会受到欢迎。

Hux仍在看着他，全然没有被枪指着的自觉。Poe眯起眼睛，上下打量了他一番：他看上去没有以前那么苍白了，而他头上可笑的头巾遮住了他显眼的红头发，以至于自己一时没有认出他来，但除此之外，他还和过去一样，还是那个亲吻他，利用他，又险些杀死他的Hux……

Poe有了一个想法。

“好吧。”Poe表演式的叹了口气，把枪按倒在了吧台上——

然后，在看客们的口哨声和哄闹声里，Poe捏住Hux的下巴，吻住了他的双唇。

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 黑峰站（Black Spire Outpost）：地处Batuu的一个鱼龙混杂的小镇，迪士尼乐园的“银河边缘”就设定在这里。  
> Vi：Captain Vi Moradi。出自正史小说《Phasma》《Black Spire》。抵抗组织情报员，Batuu基地的创建者和负责人。迪士尼乐园“银河边缘”的常驻角色。  
> Oga’s Cantina：“银河边缘”里面的酒馆，在设定上属于当地的黑帮领袖Oga Garra，乐园里的酒馆门口确实挂着写有七条规定的公告板。  
> Blue Bantha和Fuzzy Tauntaun确实都是乐园里卖的饮料，虽然我都没喝过（之前去没敢招牌Fuzzy Tuantuan，倒是吃了一个含酒果冻，但是真的太难吃了，就不写进来伤害Poe了），但是特点和文中写的应该差不了多少——确实有人不小心把那个泡沫吸进嗓子导致喉咙麻痹，以为自己要窒息了。  
> Port in a Storm：来自Pamarthe的超级烈酒。在Leia的印象里除了Pamarthe本地人之外，就只有Chewbacca能受得了这种酒，Han甚至在修飞船的时候拿它当溶剂。


	5. Mission

Poe环顾了一下房间：这明显不是Hux的房间，至少Hux还没来得及覆盖掉上一任主人留下的生活痕迹，Poe能清楚的看出Hux与房间原主人之间的界限——几处十分军事化的整洁在总体十分凌乱的狭小公寓里简直显眼极了。虽然这可能很幼稚，但是，光是想象Hux在这个房间中皱着眉头打扫的画面，就足以让Poe幸灾乐祸的笑出来。

“什么这么好笑？”Hux的声音从他背后传来，犹带着气音——Poe方才对待他并不温柔，虽然很大程度上那是他自找的。Poe不觉得自己是个有很强报复心的人，但是Hux偏偏就像是故意惹他似的，反复碰触他腹部的那条伤疤，仿佛在炫耀他那场卑鄙的胜利。

“没什么。”Poe回头看了一眼仍陷在床单皱褶中的Hux，忍不住用手指勾起手边的一缕红发——Hux的头发留到了肩膀，被汗水濡湿之后散乱在他的脸侧和床上，像极了某个民间故事里的绝色而致命的女怪物。

Poe的动作让Hux笑了一下，然后抬手把自己的头发从Poe的手里抽出来：“真是巧极了，我们两个总能在意想不到的地方遇见。”

“也许这又是你的阴谋。”Poe哼了一声，收回了手。

“我倒希望我能提前计划这个。”Hux动了动，让自己能更好的对上Poe的视线，“可惜这的确是个意外之喜。”

“谁知道呢。”Poe不置可否。随着Hux的姿势的变化，狭小的床铺让两个人的肌肤难以避免的触碰，虽然刚才两个人已经抚摸过对方身体的每一处，Poe也不是在这种事上害羞的人，但当酒精和荷尔蒙的作用消退，这样的接触却让他感到别扭——所以，他扯过自己的衣裳，站了起来。

窗外传来几声敲击声，紧接着是一声猫叫。

“去开个窗户。”Hux慢慢爬起来，抓了一件衣服披在身上，然后才注意到那是Poe的外套，“Milli回来了。”

Poe惊异于他流落到这种地方还不忘带上他的猫，但随着敲击声越来越暴躁，他也只好走过去打开窗户，把那只臭脾气的猫放进屋来。

他的出现有些吓到了Millicent，但洛塔猫很快认出了Poe。它绕着Poe走了一圈，最后用它的大脸蹭了蹭Poe的小腿，对他的不请自来表示了接受。

Hux摸了摸跳到他身上的洛塔猫，然后把它抱到一边，扭头看了Poe一眼，提醒道：“Milli回来之后，她也快回来了，我建议你尽快把自己收拾妥帖。”说着，径直站起来，走进了浴室。

她？Poe一边穿好衣服一边在脑子里回想刚才Hux使用的代词——Hux的室友？下属？女伴？……妻子？虽然他不觉得Hux是那种会与别人建立亲密关系的人，但Poe还是忍不住思考刚才自己是不是干了什么不道德的事情。

但Poe的猜疑没有持续多久，因为很快门外就传来沉重的，带有金属声音的脚步声，紧接着，门打开了，Hux口中的“她”出现在门口——

“我的创造着啊！General Dameron！”

虽然Poe也常常用“他”来称呼BB-8，可Hux实在不像是会将机器人赋予人格的那种人。但是，不知道是不是因为她的声音和语言系统被改造过了，现在Poe确实感觉这个灰色的前医疗机器人身上有一些女人的特质——特别是在她一边把带回来的食品装盘，一边热情地向Poe介绍黑峰站的风土人情的时候。

“你比平时回来得早。”Hux从浴室里出来——他套了一件棕色的长袍，头发还在往下滴着水，在他的肩背留下一大片深色的水印。

“Master Mubo今天让我提前回来了。”改换的语音系统让Elly的愉快溢于言表，“我今天买到了便宜的新鲜蘑菇，如果明天我能买到价格合适的调料，我晚上就可以为你和General Dameron煮蘑菇汤了！”

“不用那么热情，我猜General Dameron不会在这里呆太久。”Hux瞥了Poe一眼，拉过桌上的盘子，把面饼中间夹着的肉肠掰下一半，喂给等在桌下的Millicent，“如果他肯帮个忙的话，也许我们也不用在这个垃圾场继续呆下去了。”

“帮忙这件事，在你我之间，总会以坏事结尾。”Poe趁机把盘子里剩下的肉卷撕走半个，“不过听起来，你们是被困在这个地方了——怎么回事？”

Hux对Poe的抢食行为翻了个白眼，他拿起剩下半个肉卷才发现Poe拿走的是没有肉的那一半，他的嘴角小幅度的翘了一下，不过Poe并没有看见。

“如果这能让你痛快一点的话——上次我利用你拿到的东西给我惹上了一点麻烦。”Hux说，“那是First Order留在外环的部分资源的分布和密钥——那些东西足以让我在你们的共和国的法律之外占有一席之地。”

“我还以为你们First Order是最讲究规则和秩序的。”Poe语带嘲讽。

“但现在已经没有First Order了，不是吗？”Hux的语气仿佛事不关己一样。

Poe耸了耸肩，没话反驳：“然后呢？Batuu也是你们存储资源的地点？”

“严格来说并不是。我们在这里只有一个规模很小的仓库，我一开始甚至不准备在这个地方浪费时间。”

“但是？”

“但是我发现有人在跟踪我和我派出去的人，试图盗走分布图——可他们并没有动那些储藏点的任何东西，任凭我们拿走我们想要的。

“然后我注意到了黑峰站。这地方虽然没有什么有用的东西，但是Kylo Ren和他的709兵团在这个地方驻扎了相当一段时间。”

说起709兵团的时候，Hux还是有些咬牙切齿——他培养出来的最优秀的士兵，却被Kylo Ren那个神经病挑选出来，变成了他的私人兵团，然后这个自封的“最高领袖”居然还在大战前夕消失了，也不知道死在了宇宙的哪个角落。

“所以你觉得他在这里留了什么东西？”

“不确定，但是我的跟踪者显然这样认为，所以我觉得最好还是亲自看看——就在我进入Batuu的范围之后，那群人开始不顾一切的武力明抢。我带的人都死了，我的逃生舱落在了野外——在我醒来之前，Oga手下那群罪犯渣滓把我洗劫一空，包括我的远程通讯器。这就是我为什么呆在这里。”

“但是你现在在为Oga工作。”Poe指出，“而且我听说，Oga对First Order的印象并不好。”

Hux笑了一声：“现在好像反而是你抓着First Order不放。就像我之前说的，现在已经没有First Order了，这只是我和Oga两个人的交易——我在逃生之前销毁了他们想要的资料，这导致他们开始在Batuu四处找我。一个和我身型发色很像的倒霉酒保被他们误杀了，这导致Oga非常生气，派人教训了他们，让他们再不敢明目张胆的出现在黑峰站。我觉得她可以暂时作为靠山，所以我找上了她，以First Order在黑峰站剩余的全部物资作为交换，寻求她的庇护——于是，她让我顶替了那个倒霉蛋的身份，接下来的事情，你都看到了。”

“你为什么不直接向她换回你的通讯装置？”Poe对Hux的故事将信将疑。

“你以为我没试过吗？”Hux一脸愤愤，“那个贪婪的Blutopian只允许我用一个离谱的高价买回我自己的通讯器——这就是我为什么每天穿得像个傻瓜一样在酒馆里打工——我猜她以为还能从我身上榨取更多利益。”

“不过，”他看向Poe，“你的到来说不定能改变我的处境——我想你的飞船上一定配有远程通讯器吧？”

“有是有……”Poe露出一个恶意的笑容，“但是在我完成我的任务之前，你想也别想。”

“啊，所以你的确是带着任务来的——否则新共和国的战斗英雄怎么会来这种地方。”Hux塞下最后一口肉卷，用手指擦去嘴边的油，“让我猜猜——那个叫Savi的废品站老头最近去世了，我听说他一直和抵抗组织关系密切。”

Poe心里一沉——该死，被Hux猜中了。的确是Vi报告说这位叫Savi的老人手上可能有一批重要的收藏，希望新共和国议会可以派人前去调查并接收，不要让这些东西落到心怀不轨的人手里。

他原本以为这只是一个简单的任务，只要过来把东西拿走就好了，但是，海盗的袭击，因为病症导致的迫降和战机损坏，现在再加上Hux——接踵而至的意外让这个简单的任务像滚雪球一样越滚越大，最后很可能变成一个大麻烦。

“如果你来这里真的是为了Savi和他的废品站，那我是你最不需要担心的了。”Hux继续说道，“我不知道那群收破烂的到底都收集了什么好东西，但是，现在Oga，还有古董店的Dok-Ondar，都盯着他留下的遗产。

“还有，我也是在这些人蠢蠢欲动之后才想到，这可能也是追着我的那群人想要的东西——在那场灾难性的空战之前，Ren似乎已经对那群‘采集者’有所怀疑了。”

好极了！Poe在心里嘲讽地想。正如他所料，一切都往最糟糕的方向发展——现在他不需要担心Dr. Kalonia回去检查他的药盒了，因为要同时对付这么多明里暗里的势力，他很可能一支药也不会剩下了。

“所以，追杀你的是什么人？”Poe问Hux。

“他们没有表明身份，但是Elly在机器人商店修理她的声音系统时，那个Utai顺便帮我查阅了一下她的影像记忆。”

“然后？”

“然后——”Hux突然顿住，抱着手臂，好整以暇地看着Poe，“你在事成之后帮我离开这个鬼地方，我就把我知道全都告诉你。”

又一次被Hux拿捏住的感觉简直让Poe气结。他很想让Hux滚蛋，告诉他自己不接受他的任何条件，靠自己调查也能圆满完成任务——如果换在过去，他大概是会这样做，但是现在，他不确定自己还能坚持多久，他不能把时间浪费在可以避免的调查上。

“成交。”

“很好。”Hux露出满意的表情，但是细微的动作显示出他其实也松了一口气。

“那快说。”Poe对他演出来的得意很不耐烦。

“这听起来可能有点荒唐——而且为了保险起见，我消除了Elly来到这里之前的部分记忆——但是，我拿生命担保，这确实是我亲眼所见——”

“他们的船体一侧印有西斯的标记，我猜他们应该是Palpatine手下西斯军团的一部分。”

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mubo：黑峰站机器人商店Droid Depot的老板，种族Utai。心肠很好，对机器人超级有热情。Droid Depot在迪士尼乐园里也是可以自己拼装机器人的商店，做出来的机器人超可爱的，还能和园区互动！  
> Blutopian：Oga Garra的种族，脑袋看上去像个章鱼……  
> Dok-Ondar：古董店Dok-Ondar‘s Den of Antiquities的老板，种族Ithorian。据说脾气很坏，也没什么道德，但是只要价钱合适，能从他手里买到各种宝贝。迪士尼乐园里的古董店就是高级纪念品店，从电影光剑到kyber crystal都有，榨干粉丝钱包的地方。  
> Savi：废品站老板，人类。他和他的员工们表面上是收废品的，但实际上是从废品里寻找绝地以及原力相关的遗物。虽然不是力敏，但是却虔诚的信仰原力，冒着危险也要保留绝地的火种。Savi’s Workshop是乐园里制作光剑的地方——如果不差钱的话一定要去体验一次，点亮光剑的那一刻真的太感动了。


	6. Bloodburn

在Hux的指引下，Poe很快找到了Savi遗物的保管者，废品站现在的负责人，一个叫Ylena的女人。

在确认了Poe的身份之后，Ylena交给了他一个很小的箱子，又另外拖出一个大箱子，说这是Savi提前准备好，以防万一，用来应付Oga和Dok-Ondar那群人的——能在黑峰站立稳脚跟的，自然是有未雨绸缪的智慧。

Poe看了一下两个箱子里的东西，发现小箱子里是一些不知用途的金属元件，有新有旧；而大箱子里反而是一些看起来很精致，很值钱的东西——Poe反复与Ylena确认她没有搞错，便带着东西和满腹疑离开了。

Poe没傻到拿了东西就直接走人——作为一个异乡人，他知道从他来到黑峰站的时候多半就被盯上了，更何况他还在酒馆里和Hux表演了一场。与其被拦路打劫，倒不如先满足一下这些罪犯的贪欲，说不定还能换点东西——他还有一架X-Wing要修。

Hux看来是真的受够了这个地方，不用Poe说什么，便自告奋勇的去应付那两个黑峰站的大佬：他一面把那大箱子里的大多数东西交给Oga，换取了不少零件和物资，一面又让其中看上去最昂贵的东西流到Dok-Ondar手里——接下来，就让他们互相猜疑争抢吧。

Poe不得不称赞Hux的手段，但转移了明面上那两个家伙的注意力，并不代表他们能高枕无忧——他和Hux都有感觉，Hux说的那群西斯军团的人一直徘徊在附近，可Poe不明白他们想要的到底是什么。Vi对这批收藏所知有限，语焉不详，而Poe实在看不出来他手里的这些东西到底有什么可大费周章的。

“可是你们为什么要和他们敌对？”Poe拨弄着箱子里的金属破烂，向Hux问起，“First Order和Palpatine不是一伙的吗？”

“谁跟他们是一伙的！”Hux露出十足不屑的表情，“First Order是正规的军队，而那群人……所谓的‘Final Order’，他们压根就是邪教——和Ren搞他的黑暗原力一样，发疯的信仰什么西斯。”

“鉴于你们的最高领袖都是原力使用者，你这么讨厌原力还真让我意外。”

“最高领袖”这个词让Hux发出一声冷哼：“我不相信巫术。那些仗着他们的小把戏，自诩高于常人的家伙，正是星系秩序的破坏者。”

“但他们就是存在。”Poe用手随意敲打着箱子外壳，“有种说法叫‘存在即合理’。”

“那他们就是需要修正的错误——First Order之中也偶尔会有新兵展现出特殊的能力，但是他们很快就会被修正。”

“修正？”

“通常是武器或者模拟器故障——Phasma很擅长这种事情。”

Poe用力扣上箱子，结束了他与Hux的对话——每次都是这样，当他觉得放下对立的时候，Hux总会适时的向他展示出最邪恶的一面，就好像令Poe失望能给他多大满足似的。

他站起来想把箱子藏到安全的地方，右腿却突然一阵猛烈的抽痛，让他站立不稳，扶着桌子站才没有摔在地上。他的手碰倒了桌子上的水杯，水洒得满桌都是，连箱子也泼湿了。

“该死。”Poe一半真诚一半表演地骂道，“你家的椅子难坐到仿佛在骑一只Bantha！”

Hux发出一声嘲笑：“如果你没有一直那个箱子放在腿上，你的腿就不会麻了。”

Poe没有回嘴，他能感受到熟悉的眩晕再次袭来，比之前任何时候都来势汹汹，让整个屋子都在他眼前旋转了起来。

Poe努力装作正常的样子走向浴室，他不能让Hux看出他的不妥。

这不应该，这不对。距离他上次注射还没过几天，他不应该在现在出现这样严重的症状……他可能真的不剩多少时间了。

强撑着进入浴室，锁上门，Poe抱着持续痉挛的右腿倒在了地上——他希望他没有发出太大的声音。

“Dameron？”Hux的声音从门外传来，却仿佛是来自于另外一个世界。

Poe想开口回应，却觉得嗓子里像是要喷出火来——这样快就烧起来了，从来没有过的情况。他回去可能要被当成医学样本研究了——Poe自己都佩服自己，还能在这种时候开玩笑。

他从衣袋里拿出药盒，打开盖子，去拿药水和注射器。但他整个人都天旋地转的，拿了几次也没有拿出来，反而把盒子整个打翻，药水和注射器四处滚落。

这下Hux真的起疑了——Poe能听见外面的脚步声，还有敲门和转动把手的声音。

“Poe Dameron，你在我的浴室里搞什么鬼？”Hux拍着门叫道。

没有回应。

“我们之间的交易还没完成，你别想耍什么花招。”

依然没有回应。

“Poe Dameron？”

和Hux四目相对的时候，Poe反应了几秒才依稀意识到浴室的门没有了。Hux身后，不知道什么时候回来的Elly拎着被锯掉的门，两个眼睛似的传感器仿佛在瞪着Poe：“General Dameron，你的体温过高——你在发烧。”

Hux蹲下来，先拾起药盒，然后捡起滚到他脚边的注射器和药水瓶。他看着手里的东西，皱起眉头：“看来和平的生活让你的身体退化了。”

Poe试图抢回Hux手中的药盒，但强烈的眩晕感让他动弹不得，他能感觉到他烧得更厉害了，他浑身的血液仿佛字面意义上的沸腾着。

“Hadeira serum！”Elly注意到了药水上的标签，“General Dameron，难道你——”

“是啊。”Poe冲着Elly的大体方向露出自嘲的笑，他的视线已经模糊了，“我真是‘幸运’极了。”

飞行员和机器人之间对话让Hux产生了不好的预感，他转向Elly，对着医疗机器人举起了药盒：“这是什么药？他怎么了？”

“Hadeira serum是唯一能够缓解血灼病（Bloodburn）症状的药物。”Elly回答。

“血灼病……”Hux的心猛地一沉——他并没有特意了解过这种罕见的病症，但是作为First Order庞大军队的总负责人，他总能见识到一些难得一见的病例：这种病多发于飞行员，特别是很早就开始飞行生涯的年轻飞行员。血灼病的原因不明，也没有根治的办法，就好像是一个人浑身的血液突然发了疯，先是晕眩，然后就是高热，最后沸腾的血浆会从体内将一个人活活烧死。他所知的患病的First Order飞行员，即使可以因为飞行员相对稀少的数量和对战斗的重要性获得最好的治疗，最后还是统统死于高烧或用药过量。

唯一的保命方式就是放弃飞行，远离所有激烈的活动——First Order的飞行员没有这种选择，但是Poe有——而他选择继续独自开着他那架破X-Wing，去做他的身体禁止他做的每一件事！

“你就是找死是吧？”Hux恨恨地盯着Poe。Poe回应了一个意义不明的音节——他的双颊烧得通红，意识已经有些模糊。

Hux赶忙去拿药盒里的注射器和药水，但他的手却被Elly的机械手臂钳住——

“我来吧。”Elly取过药盒，用另一只手上的注射器吸取药水，“我扫描到的迹象显示，他已经在Hadeira中毒的边缘，药量必须非常精确才行。”

-TBC-


	7. Ruins

“真没想到，我最后会和你死在一起。”Hux检查了手里的爆能枪，确定它彻底坏了，把它扔到了一边——现在他唯一的武器，就是他的拐杖，以及里面藏着的那把短剑。

“那你就不应该跟来。”Poe连头也没回——他正端着他的爆能枪，从堵住大半个拱门的砖石缝隙里观察外面的情况。

“如果你在发出信号之后直接飞走，我们根本就不会找到这里。”Hux走上前，强行把拐杖塞进Poe的怀里，伸手去拿他的枪。

“干什么？！”Poe本能地躲避。

Hux倒一脸理所当然：“反正你无论如何都要死，不如让我增加一点生还的几率。”

直白又无情的回答反倒让Poe笑了出来。“好吧。”他说着，与Hux交换了武器。

在他拔出短剑查看的时候，Poe注意到了手柄不同的触感——木质的手柄上多了几道金属线，看起来像是木头裂开之后，用金属补上了裂痕。Poe想对此评论两句，但鉴于是Hux现在拿着枪，他觉得他还是先不要说出来的好。

他们已经在这里困了几个小时了。外面那十几个不知道是不是西斯军团，但肯定是某个西斯崇拜者家伙们，不单人数远多于他们，武器也比他们更先进。在几小时前的追逐战中，Elly身上的两枚小型火箭弹已经用完，装有枪支的机械臂也被打掉，基本上又变回了彻头彻尾的医疗机器人，而Poe甚至都没注意Hux手里那把破枪是什么时候坏的。

现在他们只剩下一把短剑，一把枪，硬要算的话还有Millicent脖子上那枚炸弹。唯一能让他们与外面那群人对峙的本钱反倒是这座遗址本身——岁月侵蚀再加上之前的混战，让他们身处的两座石室都变得极为不稳定，随时都有崩塌的危险。

就像Hux所说的，他们本来不会找到这个遗迹；但也许像Ylena临别时所说，“原力会指引我们的每一步”，他们就是阴差阳错的赶在那群邪教徒的前一步进入了这里——

在Poe恢复行动能力之前，那群人就急不可耐的袭击了Hux的公寓，Hux在带着Poe逃跑的途中，把箱子里东西偷梁换柱，装了一箱石头骗过了追兵——也就是那时，他们发现箱子底部夹层里居然铺了一层凯伯水晶，形状、大小、颜色各不相同，然后他们意识到，箱子里那些奇形怪状的金属元件，其实都是光剑的部件。

Hux本以为那一箱石头只是缓兵之计，他们很快就会追来，但直到Poe带着他来到X-Wing迫降的地点，修好了战机，利用远程通讯向他的人发出了求援信号，依然没有追兵的影子。

但更意外的是，坐进驾驶座的Poe在调整好通讯装置，向共和国护卫军总部汇报了现在的情况和坐标之后，又爬出了驾驶舱。他说他需要留下注意那队不明武装的动向，但Hux觉得他更多的是不信任自己会带人安静离开Batuu而不搞任何破坏——他得承认，他是挺想把那个该死的酒馆炸上天的。

又或者——

“你就是想以某种方式，像英雄一样战死，总好过作为一个病人，在别人的眼皮底下毫无尊严的咽气。”

对Hux的解释，Poe不置可否。

但紧接着，Poe就注意到了Hux衣服上的污迹——逃跑过程中箱子沾染的机油印到了他的外衣上，呈现出某种纹样，就好像……一张地图！

他们意识到他们可能犯了个大错误——那箱子本身也是Savi收藏的一部分，而那很有可能才是那群西斯崇拜者的目标！这就是他们为什么没有继续追来。

好在他们还有一项优势：抵抗组织在Batuu的基地，就建立在那篇遗迹之中，Poe虽然没有亲自去过，却仔细看过基地的地图，这让他很快就找准了图中的位置——离基地的某个训练场地只有一墙之隔，但却从来没被人发现！

虽然不知道那里到底有什么，Poe还是决定要赶在那群人之前去那个地方一探——无论他们想要什么，或是想做什么，都不能让他们得逞。

在劝说无果之后，即使认定这是个愚蠢且不要命的举动，Hux最后还是选择跟Poe同去——也许自杀倾向也会传染吧。

——而这个决定，指引他们来到了这个像是神殿或者祭坛的地方，也最终把他们困在了这里。

“General Dameron，我注意到您的心跳速度很快。”Elly在这个时候反倒不紧不慢地践行起她医疗机器人的职责，“我建议您平复心情——如果您的病症在短期内再次发作，后果很可能是致命的。”

Elly的话在Poe听来简直是黑色幽默，他苦笑一声：“多谢提醒。但是我们可能无论如何都要死了。”

Millicent仿佛不知道死神将近，仍在幽暗的石室里探索，它跳上一个柱状的东西，使拿东西发出了空心金属的响声。

Hux盯着他的洛塔猫看了一阵，走过去准备把它抱下来：“如果我们要死，那他们也会给我们陪葬——Milli项圈的炸弹连着一个埋在我皮下的信号发射器，只要我的生命体征消失，炸弹就会引爆，威力足以……等等。”

Hux把Millicent从它站的地方赶开，仔细的检查了一下这个看起来年代久远的金属装置——这是某种古代科技，但它的构造和原力并非全然陌生……

“看起来像是某种能量发生装置……”Hux自言自语道。

“什么东西？”Poe看向Hux和他正在研究的装置，同时也留意着他没有暴露在外面那些人的火力范围之内。

Hux抬手示意Poe别说话，用力把那东西转了半圈，又蹲下身把它向门口推进了一些。

一个爆能束打了过来，好在被门口的砖石挡住了。

“你又发什么疯？”Poe压低声音骂道，“我以为你是想活下去的那个。”

“闭嘴！”Hux抬头瞪了Poe一眼，“如果它确实以我所想的方式运作，我们也许都能活着离开这个地方。”说完，他又低头继续摆弄那个东西。

Poe不知道Hux在筹划什么，但反正都到了这个地步，他也不介意让Hux随便试一试。

“有什么需要我帮忙的吗？我也对机械有所了解。”

“这个多半在你的知识范围之外。”Hux头也不抬，“保持正常，暂时别死。”

Poe默默翻了个白眼——他倒也希望如此，但这个不太受他的控制。

“需要一个初始能源……”Hux说着，抬头看看Elly，“她的电池应该可以……”

他又抻着脖子向外面看了一眼——这个动作把Poe吓了一跳，好在他在对面注意到之前就缩回了安全地带。

“外面石室由交叉的拱梁支撑，如果我们能把能量集中，准确击中交叉点，也许能打塌外室，而不伤害我们所在的内室。”Hux向Poe解释。

这一段没头没尾的话听得Poe一头雾水，他当然知道Hux是弑星者基地的负责人，但他一直觉得Hux只是那个出坏点子的家伙，从来没想到他真的对武器或是机械有所研究。不过，他倒是听明白了一件事——

“你想用那个破玩意生成能量束？就好像激光炮，或者一个小号的死星……等一下——”

Poe并不懂得武器设计或者它背后的科学原理，但几乎每一个热衷于战争故事的孩子都私下研究过死星的构造——

“你不是认真的吧？”Poe一脸难以置信。

“很不幸，我现在没时间开玩笑。”Hux站起来，向Poe伸出手，“把从箱子里拿出来的东西给我，那些‘废品’现在可以重新利用一下了。”

-TBC-


	8. The Force

Poe看着Hux改装那台古代机器，莫名的想起绝地组装光剑的过程——他当然不知道那具体是怎么回事，但他看到过Rey试图修复她那把断裂的光剑。Rey向他简单解释过背后的原理——凯伯水晶将能量集中，化为光剑的剑刃，其中还有原力的什么作用，但Poe没听懂。

所以，死星其实是一把巨大的光剑？——毁灭无数生命的超级武器不应该是个可以玩笑的话题，但是Poe依然觉得这个突然冒出来的想法有些好笑。

Savi一定想不到他的收藏最后会被用在这里——Poe有些抱歉地想。但参考Ylena的言行，他猜想那位笃信原力的老人多半也会把这看成原力的意志。

“愿原力与你同在。”——从小到大，Poe听过很多人说，也对很多人说过这句话。他把这当作“祝你好运”的同义词。

而现在，Poe只希望他们拥有足够的——不管是原力还是运气——来让Hux这个疯狂的点子成功。

而Hux的确成功了。

在Poe惊诧的眼神中，Hux把一根缆线接入了Elly的电池，然后对准外室的屋顶，启动了他的武器——

它的确有点像光剑：同样的跃动的红光从发射口中窜出，击穿了中途挡路的拱门砖石，在外室的屋顶引发了巨大的爆炸。

红光照亮了Hux的脸，Poe在他的脸上看到了自豪的神色。但当外面石室崩塌的巨大声响混杂着叫喊和枪声响起，自豪很快就变成了紧张，随即变成了恐惧——

他还是漏算了！Hux看着扑面而来的尘烟，听见机器里被耗尽生命的水晶碎裂的脆响——那些细碎的水晶并不能很好的稳定能量，而经过之前的激战，他们身处的内室建筑也许也不如他想的那样稳定……他透过灰尘和碎屑看到面前的拱门裂缝，垮塌，就好像多年之前看着弑星者基地在他面前崩毁。眼看巨大的石块朝他倒下来，Hux知道他应该躲避，但恐惧和挫败抽干了他的力气……

直到被Poe一巴掌拍在脸上，Hux才意识到坍塌早已停止了——内室只有入口随外面一起塌掉了，其他地方安然无恙。Poe压在他身上，一只手撑着地，拉开与他的距离——然后Hux注意到石室里一片漆黑，Elly仅剩的机械臂上一盏小小的灯，是这里唯一的光源。

Poe从他身上下来，在旁边侧躺着看他，Hux怀疑他受伤了，因为他听到Poe在动作时发出了一声闷哼。

“你还好吗？”Hux问。

“没事，被石头划了一下。”Hux难得的关心显然没有让Poe的态度变好一点，Hux听得出他声音里的怒气，“你刚刚想干什么？如果你要自杀的话——你已经拿着我的枪了！”

Hux以沉默回应——他不想承认他刚刚心中可鄙的软弱，特别是在这个摧毁了弑星者基地的人面前。

Poe没有继续追问，因为Hux并不是唯一一个掩饰自己的人——Poe一直避开Elly的灯光，因为他知道他整个后背一定都是血。

他没和Hux说谎，他确实只是被石头划了一下，但那个横贯整个背部的伤口现在疼得像被火烧一样。他一直处于低烧，不过Hadeira serum还能够暂时控制住他的症状——他现在难得的觉得有些冷，大概是因为流了很多血的缘故。Poe有些奇怪为什么Elly到现在还什么都没说，也许掉落的石头在砸中她手臂的同时，也弄坏了她用来检测体征的传感器。

“看起来你在干掉他们的同时，也把我们堵在了里边。”Poe对Hux说。他感觉不到这里是否有风吹进，但是一般来说，这种古代遗迹，不应该是完全密封的——他们应该不需要担心氧气耗尽，不过他们的时间也不是无限的。

Hux站起来，开始借着Elly手上的微光，在石室里四处走动：“我们本来就被堵在这里，只不过是被敌人还是被石头的区别，起码我们现在不用担心敌人——啊！”Hux发出一声惊叫——Millicent不知道什么时候凑到他脚边，险些将他绊倒，而被Hux不小心踢中的洛塔猫也发出了一声尖叫。

因为只能看见模糊的剪影，所以Hux被绊到的动作看上去就像一幕滑稽偶戏。Poe笑了出来，但背后的伤口让这声笑很快变成了压抑的吸气。

他摸索到他外套的衣角，那里缝着一个信号发射器，它的覆盖范围不大，只是在紧急情况下有帮助搜救的——现在绝对算是紧急情况，但Poe不确定军队总部会不会及时派来搜救，毕竟他发出信息汇报情况的时候，情况还没那么紧急。更何况，新共和国的大多数人对绝地西斯依然没什么兴趣，就连这次任务，也基本上属于Vi的私人托付，只不过因为他将军的军衔，被总部记录在案而已。

也许他们会来得及给他俩收尸。按下信号发射按钮的时候，Poe自嘲地想。

“这根柱子原来在这里吗？”Hux的声音传来。

Poe咬牙站起来向声音的方向挪动了几步，看见Hux站在一根四方的石柱前面，Elly在他背后，替他照亮那根柱子。

“我不记得。”Poe晃了晃脑袋，“但是印象里这个房间中间本来没有东西？”

“我也是这么觉得。”Hux蹲下来，仔细研究这根石柱。他沿着石柱上的刻纹摸索，手指停在了靠近顶端的一处，他把手按在石柱上推了推，没有推动，Elly见状，也跟着用力推那石柱——

很可惜，那石柱不是开启通路的机关，但他们的确把最上面的一部分推了下来，底下是一个空心格子，里面用一块兽皮包裹着什么东西。

“那是什么？”Poe终于把自己挪动到Hux身边，却仍将自己藏在Elly身后的阴影里——现在他觉得他的体温开始上升，但并没有眩晕的感觉，也不知道这是好事还是坏事。

Hux把兽皮打开：里面是一把黑色的匕首，看起来像是用一整块黑曜石雕成的——也许这就是那群人想要拿到的东西。包裹着匕首的兽皮上满是文字和图像，Hux凑近Elly的灯光，试图阅读上面的内容——

那不是星系里常见的文字，倒和一些古籍里的文字比较相似。Hux不认识这种文字，但配着上面的图画，居然也大概懂了是什么意思。

“巫术。”Hux低声斥了一句，“真是可笑。”

“又是一个绝地遗物？”Poe的大半个身子都靠在Elly背上，越过她的肩膀去看Hux手上的兽皮卷——他什么也看不清，不知道是因为灯光太暗，还是他自身的视力正在下降。

“这不像是绝地会制造的东西。”Hux转动着手里的匕首，“我猜它是来自于所谓的‘黑暗面’。”

“你还说你对原力毫无兴趣。”Poe自己都惊讶于自己居然还能让声音保持正常。

“在Snoke和Kylo Ren的手下，我把对相关知识的研究，定义为自保的手段。”

“所以它能做什么？”Poe现在确定是他的视野正在变暗，即使没有眩晕，他现在依然难受极了，他的心脏仿佛变成了一个锅炉，将浑身血液煮沸，但他身上却犹赶到驱不散的寒意，好像他的身体也无法确定它到底是冷还是热。

“按照这个上面所写，这是一种延续生命的仪式，受害者的生命，或者原力，或者什么的，通过匕首，流入持有人的身体……”

Hux还在解释，但Poe已经听不见，也看不见任何东西了。

当Poe整个人压在Elly身上，这个医疗机器人不需要传感器，也自然感觉得到不对劲。

“General，General Dameron他——”

Elly的话还没说完，从刚才就一直在墙角乱刨的Millicent突然发出了兴奋的叫声，紧接着，一束光照进了石室——墙角的一个狭小的暗门从外面被推倒，看样子，它原本是通往一个地下通道，但多年的坍塌和风化，反而让它直接通到了外面。

从暗门外伸进来一个和Millicent极为相似的脑袋，正龇着牙，对他们露出一个巨大的微笑。

他们得救了，但是Hux无心欢喜。在一切都被照亮之后，他才看见石室里大量的血迹——Poe趴在Elly身上，背后的伤口早已不再流血，和鲜血浸透的衣服连在一起，甚至都看不真切。

“可悲的英雄情结。”Hux把牙咬得咯咯响，“你以为我会感恩。”

他当然不会！Hux一边避开Poe后背的伤口，让他枕靠着Elly的手臂坐下来，一边在心中充满痛恨地想。如果Dameron以为冲动的从巨石下面救他，就能让自己一辈子对他感恩戴德，那他就太不了解自己了。

而且那也未必是为了自己的生命——也许这根本就是满足他设想的“体面的死法”。Hux从Poe身上摸出了他的药盒，在Elly的警告声里用注射器吸取了剩余的药水。Poe的身体烫得吓人，脸颊也烧得通红，双唇却是发白的——他即将死去，不管是因为高烧，还是因为失血。

也许自己应该最后帮他一下，就当是对救命之恩的回报。Hux将针头对准了Poe的血管——这会让Poe体内的Hadeira达到致死的剂量，但比起慢慢被自己的身体烧死，这是一种更快，痛苦更少的死法。

“General……”Elly作为医疗机器人的程序设定让她忍不住想要阻止，但她仅剩的机械臂托着Poe的脑袋，已经没有多余的手臂来阻止。

“把自己关掉。”Hux命令道。

Elly作为眼睛的传感器闪了闪，遵从了命令。

但Hux却无法让自己继续下去了。

他不在乎人命，他杀的人太多，让他对生命本身都失去了概念。但现在，他面前昏迷的人，他的每一次心跳，他的每一次呼吸，无论多么微弱，都在Hux耳边震耳欲聋的呼喊着“生命”——就像Poe本人，执着的试图保护所有人的生命，哪怕那个人是General Hux。

Hux不得不承认Poe在他身上留下了某种不可磨灭的烙印——他从幼时便开始铸造的铠甲已然开裂，露出他自己都不知道依然存在的血肉。他开始在乎一些东西，不是出于某种目的，仅仅只是在乎。

——这个认知让Hux颤栗。

Hux扔掉注射器，转而拿起了那把黑色的匕首——生命的传送，有可能吗？

这是何等的讽刺——Hux从不相信所谓原力，如今却开始认真考虑这样一个让他嗤之以鼻的“原力巫术”——

他其实原本就无法否定原力，他比任何人都更清楚的见证过原力的存在。原力的信徒说原力无处不在，可他却从未触碰过原力，又或许他应该首先相信——看看那些把原力挂在嘴边的叛军，接连的险胜，让人很难仅仅把它们当成运气……

Hux看着手中的古怪匕首，和面前只剩下最后一息的飞行员，终于下定决心。他将匕首放到Poe的手里，让他握住那漆黑冰凉的柄。

Hux拉起Poe的双手，将匕首对准了自己的胸口——

“May the Force be with us.”

——叛军挂在嘴边的话，现在念起来反倒有种让人平静的力量。

Hux闭上眼睛，用力刺下。

-TBC-


	9. Beyond

Poe做了一个很长的梦，长到足以让他忘记什么才是真实——

他从来没有在那艘歼星舰上发现Hux，但是事情依然向前继续。他甚至感觉更加轻松，但他并不喜欢这样的感觉——在他内心深处，他知道有什么东西缺失了，他不确定这种缺失是好事还是坏事，可他只觉得不对劲……

他最终又回到了指挥舰的舰桥，而Hux也在那里——Poe不知道他为什么会出现，按说他应该已经死去或者逃走了。

Hux朝他走过来，而Poe用刀刺进了他的身体——

起初，Poe没觉得有什么不妥，仿佛杀死Hux是在伸张正义。Hux摧毁星球，残杀生命，他当然该死——这样的想法充斥着Poe的大脑，鼓励他完成应做之事。血顺着刀柄流到他的手上，不是温热，而是微凉，刚好缓解他周身无端的燥热。

但Poe意识到Hux并像他应该的那样挣扎或者诅咒或者求饶，他只是站在那里，安静地看着Poe——他们两个离得那样近，Poe甚至能看清他绿色虹膜上的纹理。

然后Hux握住了他执刀的手，将它拉向自己，让刀刺得更深。

“我不欠你了。”他听见Hux这样说。

像是封存记忆的锁链骤然崩断，缺失的一切霎时涌现——

“不。”Poe摇了摇头，“我从没真的想向你索取任何东西。”

他松开了握刀的手，向后退去，踏入一片黑暗之中……

Poe睁开眼睛的时候——他不知道他在黑暗中沉睡了多久——看见Elly正坐在旁边，笨拙地修理着自己。见他醒了，两只眼睛愉快地闪了两下：“您终于醒了，我和General Hux都开始担心您的情况了。”

Poe用力眨了几下眼睛，环视周遭——他似乎在飞船里，但里面的布设不是他熟知的任何一艘飞船。

Poe试图起身，发现他的右手被牢牢锁在床上，他用力挣脱，但手铐纹丝不动。挣扎的声音惊动了床底下的两只洛塔猫，让它们一起从床下钻了出来——是的，两只，虽然Poe不知道另一只是从哪来的。

Millicent大大方方地跳上了床，直接踩在了Poe的肚子上，另一只依然有些警惕，只是在床下仰头盯着。

Poe注意到，Millicent脖子上的项圈不见了。

现在的状况让Poe实在摸不着头脑。Hux不在这里，Poe猜想他应该在驾驶舱——如果他们真的在一艘飞船上，总得有人在驾驶。

所以他转向了Elly：“我们在哪？”

“当然在太空。”Elly回答得理所当然，“我们很幸运那些人留下的飞船还能用。”

Poe知道Elly口中的“那些人”说的是被埋在废墟里的邪教徒，但这并不能解释任何问题。

“我们要去哪？”他继续追问，同时挣动着右手，“给我解开。”他的动作让Millicent趴得不稳当，于是愤愤不平地叫了一声，跳下床和它的伙伴跑到舱室后面去了。

“她没有钥匙。”Hux从驾驶室走进来，不知道是不是灯光的映照，他的脸色看上去有些苍白，“当心点，别那么用力，这艘船上可没有治疗骨折的东西。”

“这是怎么回事？你这是要去哪里？”Poe问道。他侧着身子，在手铐允许的范围内尽量坐起来。

“你差点死在那个地方，而Milli和另一只洛塔猫刚好发现了出去的路——从我发现她总在市场的动物商店周围探头探脑，我就知道她一定在打这个同伴的注意，现在我倒是庆幸她有本事把店里那只洛塔猫放出来。”Hux望着从角落里伸出的半条尾巴，露出一个隐秘的微笑。

“至于我们要去哪——”Hux走到舱室一侧，拉开遮光板，看向窗外的无边宇宙，“我们已经离开新共和国的领域。未知区域之中其实也不全是糟糕的地方，我把我记忆中几个还不错的星球的大体坐标输入进飞船的导航电脑——我猜的没错，它确实属于西斯军团，所以里面存有未知区域的星图——现在只要等电脑的计算完成……”

“送我回去！”Poe又一次徒劳的挣扎起来——这算什么？绑架？Hux想把他带到什么地方去？

“回哪里？Batuu还是Naboo？”Hux伸手按住Poe，“无论是哪一边，现在估计都吵闹得要命，不适合你休养。”

“你做了什么？”Poe有种不好的预感。

Poe紧张的表情逗笑了Hux，他摇摇头，在Poe身上安慰似的拍了一下：“没什么。我用你战机的通讯发出了紧急求救，要求重火力支援。然后，我炸了你的X-Wing——其实我没试过Milli身上的那种炸弹，但是威力倒是和描述的差不多，刚好摧毁一架小型战机。”他抬手触了一下脖子后面，Poe这才看见他颈后贴着一个医疗胶布。“取出和重设信号器有点麻烦——它已经被植入了太长时间。”Hux解释道。

如果在其他情况下，听到自己的宝贝战机被炸掉了，Poe一定会暴怒的和凶手拼命，然而他现在更多的是困惑，不明白Hux费力气做这些事到底为了什么。

“当共和国的支援赶到，他们应该会以为你已经死了——如果他们来得及时，就会刚好遇到我给他们留的‘惊喜’。”

“什么惊喜？”Poe皱紧了眉头——等一下，Hux之前是利用自己的通讯给他的手下发过信号的……如果他现在在这里，那么……

“你出卖了你自己的部下？”已经足够了解Hux的为人，Poe觉得自己不应该再为此吃惊了，可他仍是觉得难以置信。

“我在临走的时候把他们的在星系各处的位置都泄露给了共和国的舰队，顺便也给他们留了一条放弃指挥权的留言。剩下的就是他们自己的事了——我给了他们自由，现在他们是死战，逃走，还是投降，都是他们自己的选择了——我以为你会喜欢这样，毕竟你们这些人总是把‘选择’‘自由’什么挂在嘴边。”

“别说的那么冠冕堂皇，你只是抛弃了他们。”

“随你怎么说，反正我已经受够了那些混乱，它们已经浪费了我们太多的时间和精力。”

“我们？”Hux的用词让Poe挑了挑眉毛，但他可不准备就这样听从Hux见鬼的安排，“我管不了你怎么想，但是我不能抛下我的责任——给，我，解，开！”

“你就不能给自己放个假吗？我还以为你才是我们之中比较随性的那个。”Hux已经料到了Poe的倔犟，但还是忍不住叹气，“你的共和国会安然无恙的，已知星系中已经没有什么足以动摇它的威胁了，只要他们不自己毁了自己，所有人都会享受很长一段时间的和平。”

“和平？这听起来可不像你。”Poe的态度有所动摇，但还是不太相信。

“我已经不是过去的我了，但很明显你还是从前那个你。”Hux坐了下来，伸手盖住了Poe的眼睛。Poe感受到冰凉的针头刺入他手臂的血管，然后困意如潮水般袭来——

“你已经履行了你的责任，General。”他听见Hux这样说，“现在，是休息的时候了。”

Hux看着Poe停止挣扎，安静入睡，起身回到了驾驶舱——导航电脑上的计算已经完成，Hux拉下操纵杆，让飞船进入超空间。

窗外的宇宙被拉成蓝白相间的条纹，让人目眩，但Hux并不介意。他知道在那些条纹尽头有东西在等着他，等着他们——也许叫“自由”，也许叫“希望”……他现在的思维方式真是和那些叛军越来越像了，但是Elly告诉他：只要调养得当，血灼病的患者仍能活到正常寿命。也许，他们能够找到治愈方法也说不定……

即使没有——

Hux低下头：小巧的黑色匕首，正躺在他的手中，散发着神秘的微光……

-THE END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poe的梦也未必全是梦，因为那把匕首毕竟是黑暗面的东西，自带愤怒贪婪之类的负面属性，但是Poe比它坚定多了。  
> 到最后，从Hux这边来讲，其实还是个unhealthy relationship。Hux开始学会爱与关心，不代表他整个人一下子就不扭曲了。此后会发生什么，我也不知道，分崩离析也不是没有可能，但是我更愿意相信Love can fix anything. Love conquers all.  
> 另一只洛塔猫是迪士尼乐园“银河边缘”的Creature Stall正中间笼子里的那只——我就是不开心他们把洛塔猫装笼子里！所以把它（虽然我印象里也是个她）救出来给米莉当对象，嘻嘻~


End file.
